Hei, Mau Dengar Kisahku?
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: [S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri] Aku hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat tingkah seorang anak kecil di hadapanku ini. Dia sedang merajuk, tidak ada orang yang bisa membujuknya. Mungkin aku harus menceritakan kisahku ini agar ia berhenti merajuk.


**Hei, Mau Dengar Kisahku?**

oleh Tania Hikarisawa

.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto** _-sensei_

 _Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfic ini. Fanfic ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan semata sekaligus memeriahkan Kontes Banjir TomatCeri 2017._

 _._

 _Rating: T_

 _Prompt #81_

 _Kategori: SasuSakuSara Fanfiction_

 _Summary:_ _ **[**_ **S-Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri]** Aku hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat tingkah seorang anak kecil di hadapanku ini. Dia sedang merajuk, tidak ada orang yang bisa membujuknya. Mungkin aku harus menceritakan kisahku ini agar ia berhenti merajuk.

.

.

.

Sejak tadi, aku hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat tingkah seorang anak kecil di hadapanku ini. Dia merajuk di ruang tengah dengan duduk di pojokkan sambil membaca sebuah buku. Umur anak itu baru lima tahun lebih beberapa bulan. Wajahnya yang bulat terlihat semakin imut karena ia mengembungkan pipinya setiap ada orang yang berusaha membujuknya.

"Aku bilang tidak mau!" bentaknya lagi kepada salah satu pengasuh di panti asuhan. Sedangkan aku lagi-lagi tertawa kecil mendengar bentakannya. Sekilas ia menatapku dengan tajam sebelum membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Ia sangat mirip dengan seseorang.

Dan orang yang sedang kupikirkan itu sedang berjalan ke arahku. Laki-laki itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelahku. "Kau masih saja di sini. Tidak mau ikut bermain dengan anak-anak yang lain di halaman?"

Aku tersenyum ke arah laki-laki ini. "Bukannya di luar sangat panas, Sasuke? Aku heran kau bisa tahan."

"Setiap kita kemari, aku tidak pernah merasa kepanasan. Di sini menyenangkan, Sakura."

"Padahal sekarang sedang musim panas, tapi mereka tetap asik bermain," balasku sambil melihat anak-anak yang lain melalui pintu kaca.

Sasuke tiba-tiba mencubit pipiku pelan. "Mereka masih anak-anak, Sayang."

Aku menoleh cepat ke arah suamiku ini. "Dasar! Jangan suka mencubit pipiku. Kalau bertambah tembam, bagaimana?"

"Hm?" gumamnya. "Aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

Seketika itu juga aku dapat merasakan wajahku memanas. Dia memang suka sekali membuatku kehabisan kata-kata. Wajahnya tiba-tiba menampilkan seringaian jahil kemudian ia pergi ke arah dapur. Mengambil minum sepertinya.

Ah, aku lupa mengatakan kalau aku dan Sasuke memang selalu berkunjung ke panti asuhan ini saat hari Minggu terakhir di setiap bulannya. Alasannya? Karena aku suka anak-anak dan mereka yang berada di tempat ini berhak dicintai sama dengan anak-anak yang lain. Sasuke selalu mengatakan kalau alasanku terlalu puitis dan berlebih-lebihan.

"Jiwamu memang masih anak-anak. Karena itu kau suka pergi ke panti asuhan," ucapnya saat aku mengatakan alasanku kepada orang lain.

"Nih, mau?" tiba-tiba saja ada segelas jus jeruk di hadapanku.

Aku menoleh ke laki-laki yang paling kucintai ini. "Mau," balasku manja.

Bukannya memberikan gelas penuh es jeruk itu ke arahku, dia malah meminumnya habis dan menyisakan sedikit di mulutnya. Telunjuknya mengarah ke bibirnya sendiri. Laki-laki ini mengernyitkan salah satu alisnya seakan-akan menyuruhku meminum jus jeruk itu melalui bibirnya.

"Huh!" geramku sambil mencubit pinggangnya bercanda. "Aku ambil sendiri saja di dapur."

Sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar marah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat suka saat ia sedang bercanda seperti tadi. Hanya saja waktunya yang barusan itu tidak tepat. Kalau saja kami sedang di rumah, mungkin aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk melakukannya. Dan demi menyembunyikan wajahku yang memanas ini, aku segera pergi ke dapur.

Saat sampai di dapur, aku dapat melihat anak-anak panti asuhan yang berumur belasan sedang membantu pengasuh untuk menyiapkan makan siang. "Wah, kalian sibuk sekali sepertinya."

"Ayo Kak Sakura bantu kami juga. Jangan bermesraan terus dengan Kak Sasuke."

Aku mencubit kedua pipi anak itu. "Masih kecil sudah bicara soal bermesraan. Memangnya kau tahu apa artinya?"

Setelah ia berteriak, barulah aku berhenti mencubit pipinya. "Sakit tahu, Kak!"

"Ya ampun, Sakura, kau masih saja seperti dulu." Aku segera menoleh saat mendengar suara orang yang sangat kurindukan ini.

"Ah, Bunda, aku rindu sekali," ucapku sambil memeluknya erat.

"Bunda juga merindukanmu. Bagaimana kabarmu, Nak?"

Aku memperhatikan wanita di hadapanku ini dengan saksama. Sekarang sudah banyak keriput yang muncul di wajahnya. Bunda Chiyo adalah kepala panti asuhan ini. Dialah penyelamat anak-anak malang yang ada di sini.

"Aku dengar rematik Bunda kambuh lagi? Ada Sasuke di sini, kenapa tidak meminta dia memeriksa Bunda?" tawarku.

"Jadi bunda bisa mendapatkan pengobatan gratis dari suamimu?"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Tentu saja harus, Bunda kan juga ibunya."

"Aku beruntung sekali punya anak sepertimu yang menikah dengan seorang dokter," balasnya. "Ah, kau sudah melihat Sarada?"

Aku mengangguk cepat dan seketika itu juga tawaku kembali. "Anak itu lucu sekali. Dia tidak bosan merajuk sejak pagi."

Bunda Chiyo menatapku tajam. "Jangan menertawakannya seperti itu. Dia masih sulit beradaptasi di sini. Sepertinya dia mendengar cerita-cerita aneh di panti asuhan yang dulu sampai dia merajuk seperti itu."

"Panti asuhannya yang dulu berhenti karena kekurangan donatur? Andai saja aku cukup kaya untuk menjadi donatur di semua panti asuhan," desahku.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, Nak. Cukup bantu semampumu saja."

Aku hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan bunda Chiyo.

"Cobalah berbicara dengan Sarada, Nak. Katakan padanya kalau orangtua angkat itu tidak menyeramkan seperti cerita yang ia dengar," pinta bunda Chiyo.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin berbicara dengannya sejak tadi, hanya saja aku masih ingin melihat wajah merajuknya yang lucu itu."

Bunda Chiyo mengernyitkan dahinya. "Semoga saja Sasuke bisa tahan dengan sifatmu ini, Sakura."

"Dia tidak bisa hidup tanpaku, Bunda," balasku bercanda. "Ya sudah, aku akan membujuk Sarada sekarang."

Saat aku sampai di ruang tengah, aku cukup terkejut saat melihat Sasuke yang sedang berbicara dengan Sarada. Diam-diam aku mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka dari sofa.

"Jadi, aku dengar kau tidak mau makan sejak pagi?"

Sarada menatap tajam Sasuke. "Memangnya kenapa? Terserahku mau melakukan apa!"

Aku tidak tahan untuk tidak terkikik geli saat melihat mereka berdua saling menatap tajam seperti itu. "Orangtua yang ingin mengadopsimu pasti tidak senang mendengarnya."

"Siapa juga yang ingin diadopsi, hah?!" bentak Sarada. "Aku tidak mau diadopsi! Orangtua angkat itu pasti akan menyiksaku!"

Sasuke sepertinya sedang menahan emosinya karena yang ia hadapi adalah anak-anak. "Cerita yang kau dengar itu tidak benar. Orangtua yang ingin mengadopsimu tidak mungkin akan menyiksamu. Menurutmu mengapa mereka ingin mengadopsimu? Karena mereka menyayangimu, kan?"

Wah, aku terpaku mendengar perkataan Sasuke, tipikal seorang dokter. Dia seperti sedang membujuk anak yang tidak mau meminum obatnya.

Sarada cukup lama terdiam sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Orangtuaku saja membuangku, mereka tidak menyayangiku! Bagaimana mungkin ada orang asing yang menyayangiku?! Mereka pasti hanya ingin menjadikanku sebagai pembantu mereka saja!"

"Itu tidak benar, Sarada," desah Sasuke. Sepertinya dia kehabisan kata-kata.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu? Apa kau pernah diadopsi?" tanya Sarada tajam. "Tidak, kan?"

Aku melihat Sasuke mendesah panjang. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Sasuke kalah berdebat dengan seseorang. Laki-laki itu berdiri dari posisinya dan aku segera menghampirinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dia hanya menatapku dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Aku melihat sekeliling sekilas sebelum mencium bibirnya cepat. "Jangan cemberut, sekarang aku akan mencoba membujuknya."

Sasuke menyeringai, dia mendekatkan dirinya ke arahku dan berbisik di telingaku. "Kurang lama, Sayang." Aku segera menghadiahi sebuah cubitan di pinggangnya lagi.

Sarada masih tetap berada di tempatnya semula. Ia menumpukan kepalanya di atas lututnya yang terlipat, sedangkan matanya tetap membaca buku yang ia letakkan di lantai.

"Hei, kita belum berkenalan, kan?" sapaku.

Anak itu mengalihkan matanya dari buku ke arahku. Aku berusaha tersenyum selebar mungkin yang aku bisa. Dia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya saat aku bersimpuh di hadapannya. "Namamu Sarada, kan? Kau boleh memanggilku Kak Sakura."

"Kau pasti ingin mengatakan kalau orangtua angkat itu tidak jahat, kan? Sama saja seperti yang lain."

"Hmm ...," gumamku. "Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya, Sayang. Orangtua yang ingin mengadopsimu pasti akan sangat menyayangimu. Tapi bukan berarti mereka akan memanjakanmu. Mereka bisa saja memarahimu jika kau nakal atau melakukan hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan."

Sepertinya dia sedikit bingung dengan apa yang kukatakan karena ia terdiam cukup lama. "Pokoknya mereka pasti akan menyiksaku. Aku tetap tidak ingin bertemu dengan mereka dan aku tidak ingin diadopsi."

"Kalau begini, bagaimana? Kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka dulu, setelah itu kau bisa menentukan apakah kau ingin diadopsi atau tidak," saranku.

"Tidak mau! Titik! Kalau aku tetap dipaksa bertemu, aku tidak akan mau makan!" bentaknya. Karakter anak ini cukup keras ternyata.

Aku semakin mendekatinya, "Kau tahu kalau cerita-cerita yang kau dengar itu tidak benar."

Dia menatapku. "Darimana kau tahu? Apa kau pernah diadopsi? Tidak, kan?"

Akhirnya aku mendengar pertanyaan yang selalu ia ulang-ulang sejak tadi ini. Rasanya aku ingin tertawa tapi aku berusaha menahannya. "Aku pernah diadopsi," sahutku mantap.

Mata hitamnya melebar seketika itu juga. "Bohong."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak berbohong. Dulu aku juga tinggal di tempat ini. Kau bisa menanyakannya pada bunda Chiyo nanti kalau kau masih tidak percaya."

Amarah anak ini sedikit menghilang dan ia hanya terdiam.

"Hei, mau mendengar ceritaku?"

Karena dia tetap bergeming, akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menceritakan kisah hidupku ini. Sejak mulai bisa mengingat, aku sudah tinggal di panti asuhan. Aku ditinggalkan oleh orangtuaku di depan panti asuhan ini. Terdengar sangat drama, bukan? Tapi terkadang semua itu bisa terjadi di kenyataan.

Mungkin karena warna rambutku, akhirnya bunda Chiyo memberi nama Sakura kepadaku dan aku sangat menyukai namaku ini.

"Sarada, apa kau tahu hal yang paling menyenangkan saat diadopsi?"

Dia menggeleng pelan.

"Kau akan memiliki sebuah keluarga. Ada ayah dan ibu yang akan menyayangimu. Kau juga akan punya kakek, nenek, bibi, paman, bahkan sepupu. Itu sangat menyenangkan."

Sepertinya dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan ucapanku. "Apa Kak Sakura pernah dimarahi oleh orangtua angkatmu?" Ah, dia mengubah gaya bicaranya kepadaku. Anak ini perlahan tapi pasti sepertinya mulai menyerah.

"Hmm ... pernah," sahutku.

"Kalau begitu orangtua angkat itu jahat, kan? Buktinya mereka memarahimu."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Hei, semua orang pasti pernah marah. Aku dimarahi karena aku yang nakal."

"Memangnya Kak Sakura melakukan apa?"

"Aku pergi keluar rumah tanpa izin," sahutku meringis.

Sarada tiba-tiba berdiri sambil bertolak pinggang. "Bunda selalu bilang kita harus minta izin kalau ingin pergi bermain di luar panti asuhan."

Sekilas aku dapat mendengar dengusan seseorang dari arah belakang. Ah, suamiku itu harus kuapakan nanti? Kucubit lagi?

"Nah, kau sendiri tahu kalau itu salah, kan? Karena itulah aku dimarahi. Jadi, kau masih berpikir orangtua angkat itu jahat? Mereka hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk anaknya, sama seperti orangtua yang lain."

Anak ini duduk kembali sambil berpikir.

"Kau punya banyak waktu untuk berpikir. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kau makan dulu? Aku akan meminta bunda untuk tidak memaksamu bertemu dengan orang yang ingin mengadopsimu, bagaimana?"

Wajahnya seketika itu berubah gembira. "Benarkah? Kak Sakura janji?"

Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku gembira juga. "Tentu saja," sahutku.

Setelah berjam-jam ia merajuk, akhirnya sekarang ia mau makan dan berhenti duduk di pojokkan. Saat hari beranjak semakin sore, aku bisa melihat Sarada yang masik asik bermain dengan teman-teman sebayanya di halaman panti asuhan.

"Sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang?" Sasuke mendekatiku.

Aku menoleh dan memeluk pinggangnya. Ia juga balas memeluk pundakku dengan aku yang menumpukkan kepalaku di dadanya. "Rasanya aku tidak ingin pulang."

"Bulan depan kita bisa kemari lagi, kan?"

Aku menatapnya. "Kau tidak akan sibuk, kan? Bapak dokter kan selalu sibuk."

Sasuke mencium dahiku cukup lama. "Tidak, Sayang. Aku janji."

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang."

Setelah berpamitan dengan bunda Chiyo dan pengasuh-pengasuh di panti asuhan, aku dan Sasuke sekarang sudah berada di luar panti asuhan diikuti oleh beberapa anak panti asuhan. Anak-anak yang lain juga melambaikan tangan dari serambi. Adegan seperti ini sudah sering terjadi setiap kami pulang dari panti asuhan.

Ada satu hal yang berbeda kali ini karena Sarada tiba-tiba saja berlari ke arahku. "Ada apa, Sarada?"

"Aku ingin bertanya," sahutnya.

"Kau ingin menanyakan apa?"

"Orangtua angkat Kak Sakura ... kenapa mereka mengadopsimu?"

Aku berjongkok agar tinggi kami sejajar. "Hmm ... kira-kira kenapa ya?" candaku.

Dahi anak ini mengerut dan ia mulai mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Aku akan memberitahumu saat kau mau bertemu dengan calon orangtua angkatmu itu. Bagaimana?"

"Curang."

Aku kemudian berdiri sambil tertawa kecil. "Sampai bertemu bulan depan," ucapku kemudian mengacak-acak rambut anak itu. Sasuke juga mengikuti gerakanku barusan.

.

-o0o0o0o-

.

Entah mengapa sebulan cepat sekali berlalu karena sekarang aku dan Sasuke sudah berada di panti asuhan lagi. Ada satu hal yang membuatku sedikit gugup saat ini.

"Tarik napas, hembuskan, tarik napas, hembuskan," ucap Sasuke dari belakang.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Berhentilah berbicara seperti itu, kau membuatku semakin gugup."

"Kau hanya perlu bersikap seperti biasa, Sayang."

"Iya, iya, aku tahu," sahutku gemas.

"Wah, kalian sudah datang?" sapa bunda Chiyo.

Aku memeluknya terlebih dulu. "Kami sengaja datang lebih awal dari biasanya."

"Ada anak yang mau menagih janjimu di dalam."

Tanpa basa-basi, aku segera masuk ke dalam dan mendapati Sarada yang sedang menonton televisi dengan anak-anak yang lain di ruang tengah. Saat melihatku, ialah yang pertama berdiri dan segera meraih tanganku.

"Wah, Kak Sakura, Kak Sasuke, selamat pagi," sapa anak-anak yang lain kompak.

Aku dan Sasuke membalas sapaan mereka bersamaan. Selanjutnya seluruh perhatianku tersita pada Sarada sedangkan anak yang lain kembali ke acara anak-anak di televisi.

"Janji apa yang mau kau tagih?" tanyaku langsung.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya pada bunda kalau aku akan menemui orang yang mau mengadopsiku. Karena itu katakan kenapa orangtua kakak mengadopsi kakak?"

"Hmm ...," gumamku. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya sampai sekarang aku masih belum tahu mengapa orangtuaku mengadopsiku. Mereka bukanlah orangtua yang tidak bisa memiliki anak karena buktinya aku memiliki seorang adik dan adikku itu adalah anak kandung kedua orangtuaku. Lagipula memberikan kasih sayang itu tidak memerlukan sebuah alasan, kan?

Mungkin aku harus menjawab pertanyaan Sarada dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh orangtuaku. Dan berharap suatu saat nanti Sarada juga dapat melakukan hal yang sama. " _Because we deserve to be loved the right way and for all the right reasons._ "

Sarada memiringkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak mengerti dengan kalimatku. "Artinya apa?"

Sasuke sekarang juga ikut berjongkong di depan Sarada, sama sepertiku. "Itu artinya mulai sekarang kau harus memanggil kami dengan sebutan ayah dan ibu."

"Kamilah yang ingin mengadopsimu, Sayang," tambahku tersenyum.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **-The End-**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _ **Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah membaca. Jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar kalian di kotak review yaa ^^**_

 _ **.**_

 __ _ **Fresh and Reddish Like a CherryTomato~**_

 _ **.**_


End file.
